


Mrs. Hudson, Jim Moriarty, Dildo

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Moriarty - Freeform, bamf!mrs. hudson, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super mini-ficlet based on title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hudson, Jim Moriarty, Dildo

Mrs Hudson, upon hearing the window in 221B break ran into the flat, through the door into John and Sherlock’s bedroom, where the intruder was, grabbed the nearest item to hand and whacked him over the head. Sherlock burst in and was momentarily, and unusually, lost for words, as his gaze was torn between the unconscious Moriarty on his bedroom floor, the trembling Mrs Hudson, and the surprisingly hefty dildo in her hand.


End file.
